Трудности совместного проживания
by StasyRed
Summary: Ли Сонджун во всем предпочитает академический подход. Во всем, даже... Ведь это единственный шанс стать лучшим, не так ли?


Ли Сончжун так и не сомкнул глаз почти до самого рассвета. Вернее, если быть дотошными, то время от времени он их смыкал и даже задремывал, но сон был пугливым, как бабочка. Стоило спящей рядом Ким Ющик шевельнуться (не говоря уже о том чтобы забросить на него руку или - о небо... - ногу!), как Ли Сончжун моментально вытаращивал глаза в темноту. И пусть он видел только смутные очертания, воображение с готовностью дорисовывало остальное.

Безмятежное лицо.

Высокий лоб.

Чуть вздернутый упрямый нос.

Пухлые губы, одного взгляда на которые хватало, чтобы забыть обо всех философских премудростях.

Покатые плечи.

Тонкую шею...

_...и..._

Он сглотнул ком в горле и приструнил разбуянившееся в ночи воображение.

_...и так далее._

Ли Сончжун перевернулся на живот и уныло уставился в никуда.

Он не знал, сколько еще выдержит.

По другую сторону матраса заворочался ГэльО, и Ли Сончжун мгновенно подобрался. Ревность затрубила тревогу. Ли Сончжун вспомнил недавнюю стычку по поводу того, где должна спать Ким Ющик, и опять покраснел от стыда: как он мог быть настолько несдержан? Тем не менее, мысль о том, что рядом с любимой девушкой будет лежать другой мужчина - мужчина, отношение которого к ней вызывало у Ли Сончжуна некоторые вопросы, - была невыносима сейчас ничуть не меньше, чем в тот достопамятный вечер. Еще более невыносима была мысль, что Ким Ющик - и тогда, и сейчас, пожала плечами и совершенно беззаботно улеглась посередине, без надлежащей серьезности отнесясь к его предостерегающим взглядам.

_Неужели она не понимает, что вокруг - мужчины?! Похотливые, полные темных мыслей и еще более темных желаний, - практически животные, не способные управлять собой, готовые в любой миг в самой уродливо форме предъявить свои права на..._

Внутренний голос укоризненно кашлянул, и Ли Сончжун осекся.

Ким Ющик вздохнула во сне и повернулась на бок. ГэльО за ней заворочался, шурша одеялом.

_А вдруг он знает, что она - женщина?_

Ли Сончжуну стало нехорошо.

Он приподнялся на локте, ревниво заглянул Ким Ющик за спину, но так и не смог определить, достаточно ли целомудренно расстояние, разделяющее ее и ГэльО. Придвинувшись, насколько позволял его кодекс чести, Ли Сончжун нашарил ее руку и осторожно, чтобы не разбудить, сжал.

В тот же миг на него снизошло спокойствие, и под щебет первых птиц он наконец-то уснул. Сны снились бессмысленные и счастливые. Там были книги, запах туши, облака, кисть, скользящая по розовой с прожилками бумаге, и пухлогубая улыбка. Он прекрасно знал, кому она принадлежит, поэтому улыбнулся в ответ. Переплетя свои пальцы с ее, он сжал их и...

...почувствовав пожатие в ответ. Нежное, но крепкое. Как она сама.

Как жаль, что только во сне - только во сне - он мог погладить ее ладонь, провести кончиками пальцев вдоль запястья... почувствовать, как дрогнула она, как затрепетала - так близко, совсем рядом с ним...

Гулко застучало в ушах.

Как жаль, что только во сне - только во сне - он мог позволить себе прижаться к ней и ощутить тепло ее тела.

Как жаль, что только во сне...

Только во сне он мог...

Ее губы были пухлые, мягкие и горячие. И послушные. Они пугливо вторили его прикосновениям - как бывает только во сне...

Только во сне...

Ее рука перехватила и стиснула его руку. Горячая волна накатила, накрыв с головой.

Ли Сончжун прерывисто вздохнул, выдохнул ее имя и...

...проснулся от своего же шепота, крепкого пожатия, горячего поцелуя, а еще - от странного колющего прикосновения к верхней губе.

_Усы?.._

Три следующих события произошли одновременно: его пробил ледяной пот, глаза в ужасе открылись, встретившись с не менее обезумевшим взглядом ГэльО, а в комнату сквозь распахнувшуюся дверь хлынул яркий солнечный свет. На пороге стояла Ким Ющик с мокрым лицом и полотенцем в руках и оторопело смотрела на слившихся в страстном объятии соседей по комнате.

\- Ли... Сончжун?.. ГэльО?.. Ре...ребята?..

Ли Сончжун в ужасе шарахнулся прочь, налетев спиной на угол тумбочки. ГэльО схватился на горло, словно его внезапно затошнило, бешеными глазами посмотрел на Ли Сончжуна, потом, чуть не свернув себе шею, - на Ким Ющик, потом снова на Ли Сончжуна и вылетел наружу, едва не вынеся стену. Ким Ющик проводила взглядом его сверкающие босые пятки и повернулась к Ли Сончжуну. Ему сразу захотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Или зарыться с головой в одеяла.

\- Я... не вовремя?.. - только и смогла произнести она.

\- Вовремя!.. - морщась от боли, Ли Сончжун держался за спину. - Ты даже не догадываешься, насколько вовремя!

Страшно было подумать, что могло случиться, если бы он не проснулся.

Еще страшней было представлять, с какими лицами они с ГэльО будут теперь смотреть друг на друга.

\- Но... вы... - Ким Ющик сделала неопределенный жест рукой, в которой по-прежнему держала полотенце, отчего вид у нее стал такой, будто она вдруг решила пуститься в пляс.  
\- Это не то, что ты подумала! - Ли Сончжун изо всех оставшихся сил пытался совладать с собой. - Это недоразумение! Я не... Мы не... Я никогда... А это...  
Смущенный, красный, заикающийся, он настолько не походил на обычного Ли Сончжуна - всегда собранного и сдержанного, что Ким Ющик рассмеялась.

Он с облегчением выдохнул:

\- Я думал, это ты.

И по ее вытянувшемуся лицу понял, что сказал нечто совершенно излишнее.

Но язык было уже не остановить:

\- И ГэльО, кажется, тоже...

С этой ночи Ким Ющик спала в комнате с удовольствием поменявшегося с ней Ё Рима.

* * *

ГэльО дулся на всех, а особенно - на Ким Ющик, словно это она была во всем виновата. С Ли Сончжуном они друг друга взаимно игнорировали, чем доставляли ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие Ё Риму, явно наслаждавшемуся этим бардаком и, похоже, прекрасно понимавшего его причину.

Каждый вечер, вольготно раскинувшись на самой середине матраса он поочередно любовался спинами друзей, свернувшихся по разные стороны от него, потом забрасывал руки за голову и начинал рассуждения о тяготах любви и ревности, о запретной страсти и ее радостях.

Так было и сегодня, но Лин Сончжун слушать, как и обычно, не стал: пусть выйти из комнаты ему не позволяли гордость и здравый смысл (сиди потом полночи на крыльце!), ничто не могло помешать просто заткнуть уши, дабы не внимать этому возмутительному, провокационному, непристойному и не достойному настоящего последователя Конфуция пустословию.

ГэльО поступил радикальней. Звук удара - и Ё Рим, поперхнувшись, умолк.

\- Спи давай, - мрачно буркнул ГэльО. - Трепло.

Ё Рим спорить не стал. Спустя некоторое время дыхание его зазвучало ровней, а еще совсем скоро Ли Сончжун услышал шорох и получил коленом под зад.

...О, - подумал он, потирая ушибленное место. - Значит, уснул.

Раньше он считал, что это Ким Ющик крутится во сне.

...Как бы не так, - он мрачно усмехнулся и стряхнул руку со своего плеча. - Да рядом с Ё Римом она просто ангел!..

Он попытался отпихнуть от себя развалившегося поперек постели приятеля.

\- Ко мне только не пододвигай, - мрачно донеслось с противоположной стороны матраса. - Мне он тоже нафиг не нужен.

\- Да уж, это ведь не Ким Ющик, - вырвалось у Ли Сончжуна, о чем он немедленно пожалел.

Но деваться было некуда - оставив на потом все вопросы к себе по поводу ревности, несдержанности, подозрительности, мелочности и прочих недостойных настоящего конфуцианца качеств, Ли Сончжун следом за ГэльО сел на постели.

\- Хочешь об этом поговорить? - не обещающим ничего хорошего тоном поинтересовался тот.

Ли Сончжун мог поклясться, что слышал, как хрустнули кулаки.

\- Не хочу, - честно признался он. - Но могу.

\- Поздравляю.

К его удивлению, ГэльО снова лег, повернувшись спиной, тем самым давая понять, что разговор окончен. Но если Ли Сончжун что-то решал, то шел до конца.

Он кашлянул и начал:

\- ГэльО... Почему ты тогда... Ко мне... Меня...

Даже вспоминать об этом было неловко и неприятно. Судя по тому, что ГэльО завозился ужом на сковороде - не ему одному.

\- А сам-то?

\- Потому что... потому что я думал, что это Ким Ющик. Я его люблю... - немного растерянно сказал Ли Сончжун.

То, насколько легко прозвучало признание, удивило его самого.

ГэльО фыркнул и натянул одеяло на уши.

\- Я тоже, - глухо прозвучало в тишине комнаты.

\- Но ведь... - начал Ли Сончжун и умолк.

Существует ли ситуация, в которой ложь была бы оправдана?

Нет.

Во благо друга.

Нет.

...и любимой женщины.

Кхм...

Нет.

Пусть. Значит, придется до конца жизни нести это пятно на совести.

\- Но Ким Ющик - парень.

\- Что-то непохоже, чтобы тебя это остановило, - недобро хмыкнул ГэльО. - Целоваться-то ты первый полез.

Ё Рим поперхнулся и закашлялся во сне.

\- Я спал! - торопливо выпалил Ли Сончжун. - Я думал, мне это снится!

\- Я тоже. Не боись, этого больше не повторится.

На этот раз тишина была очень долгой. Ли Сончжун даже подумал, что ГэльО уснул. Но если это и произошло, то сон продлился недолго: Ё Рим опять заворочался, перекатился на сторону ГэльО и метким ударом наподдал ему под колени. ГэльО крякнул и пробормотал что-то непечатное.

\- Послушай... - едва слышно выдохнул Ли Сончжун. В темноте говорить было куда проще - он бы скорее отрезал себе язык, чем поднял эту тему среди бела дня.

\- А если бы... Если бы Ким Ющик был девушкой - что тогда? Что бы ты сделал?

\- Если бы да кабы... - пробубнил ГэльО и вдруг вздохнул - да так, что у Ли Сончжуна защемило сердце. - Ты и правда думаешь, что это бы что-то изменило?.. - во тьме раздался невеселый смешок. - У меня с самого начала не было никаких шансов. А теперь заткнись и спи.

Ли Сончжун почувствовал себя очень счастливым.

А еще ему почему-то было очень за это неловко.

* * *

Ли Сончжун шел по улице с ощущением человека, намеревающегося преступить закон или только что это сделавшего. Он поминутно оглядывался, всматривался из-под широких полей шляпы в лица прохожих, а прежде чем завернуть за угол, притормаживал и пропускал вперед идущих следом. Он сам понимал, что ведет себя глупо - конечным пунктом его путешествия была книжная лавка, которую он отнюдь не собирался грабить. Совсем наоборот: он собирался купить там... пару книг, но некоторые особенности этих книг были таковы, что пришлось выбрать самый отдаленный торговый квартал, куда он уж точно больше никогда в жизни не заглянет.

\- Чем могу служить?

Ли Сончжун торопливо опустил голову, пряча лицо, и жестом дал понять, что для начала хотел бы просто осмотреться.

Лавочник усмехнулся: ну-ну, осматривайся. Ему ли не знать, за какими-такими трактатами приходят сюда молодые люди, подобные этому сынку из богатой семьи, который приложил все усилия, чтобы ничем не выделяться из толпы.

_Как же! Не проведешь!_

Черепаховые бусины на шляпе, одежда из кожи и шелка...

Тем сильней оказалось его удивление, когда посетитель протянул "Беседы и суждения" Лунь Юй.

\- Только это? - смог растерянно вымолвить лавочник.

Кивок.

Коря себя за предвзятость и гадая, не старость ли постучалась в дверь, раз интуиция ему изменила, он назвал цену и принял связку монет, однако уходить юноша почему-то не спешил.

\- А нет ли у вас... - он замялся, и торговец замер, как почуявший лису охотничий пес. - Ну... Чего-нибудь для... души?

\- Есть беседы о благонравии и наставления...

\- Нет, - перебил посетитель с нетерпением в голосе. - Мне нужно... нужно...

Ну, слава богу: все-таки нюх его не обманул.

\- О бабочках и цветах? - понизив голос, спросил лавочник.

И многозначительно помахал бровями.

Ответом стал смущенный кивок.

Еще раз окинув взглядом дорогую набивную ткань ханбока, он подошел к самой дальней полке, откуда вернулся с книгой, по скромной обложке которой никто, даже завсегдатай квартала удовольствий, не заподозрил бы содержания. К его большому разочарованию, даже не заглянув внутрь и, тем более, не став торговаться, таинственный покупатель выложил названную (и немаленькую!) сумму и, торопливо засунув обе книги за пазуху, быстро вышел - почти выбежал - за порог.

А ему так хотелось взглянуть в лицо этого ученого ханжи, когда тот взглянет хотя бы на оглавление!

"Глава первая. Красавица вздыхает в тиши орхидейных покоев, а беспутный молодой человек дарит свою любовь блудницам и влюбляет их в себя".

Торговец хихикнул и сделал пометочку в книге прихода и расходов.

...Надо будет найти того мальца и попросить его сделать еще пару копий. Или даже... - он прикинул сумму, в которую может обойтись переписывание запрещенной книги, и пришел к выводу, что выгода покроет все риски и затраты, - "Цветы сливы в золотой вазе"...

Весь обратный путь покупка жгла Ли Сончжуну руки, словно горящие угли. Он сгорал со стыда: как же низко низко нужно было пасть, чтобы купить порнографический роман! Как же низко он еще падет, когда откроет его и начнет читать!.. Именно осознание неизбежности этого и унижало больше всего.

Это исключительно из образовательных целей, - напомнил он себе.

...О да, без всяких сомнений, - понимающе фыркнул внутренний голос.

Как супруг я не могу обмануть ожидания своей жены.

...Тогда уж заодно сходи в квартал удовольствий, как предлагал Ё Рим, - ехидно заметил внутренний голос. - Не сам ли говорил, что сухая теория без практики ничего не стоят?

На эту возмутительную провокацию Ли Сончжун даже не потрудился ответить, как в тот достопамятный вечер не стал отвечать и на слова Ё Рима. Повторить свое предложения приятель не рискнул - кулак ГэльО, сопровожденный мрачным взглядом исподлобья, выглядел достаточно весомым аргументом, чтобы раз и навсегда отказаться от этой идеи, какой бы соблазнительной она ни выглядела.

Ли Сончжун отдавал себе отчет, что им движет нежелание предстать перед Ким Ющик неопытным любовником, не знающим что к чему. Открытие, что в свое время она, чтобы заработать денег, переписывала эротические новеллы, уронило его самооценку на недопустимый уровень. Теперь он стыдился своей неопытности, а также стыдился самой мысли, что ее стыдится, ибо стыдится тут было совершенно нечего: чтение подобных опусов не достойно гордого звания школяра, а потому любые попытки оправдать это желанием заполнить пробелы в "прочем образовании" обречены на провал и стыдится нужно именно их. И вообще, чистотой помыслов и тела нужно гордиться, а не стыдиться!

Ли Сончжун пересчитал по пальцам, сколько раз он повторил слово "стыдится", и вздохнул, опять подумав о глубине той пропасти безнравственности, в которую собирается низринуться. Он отправился в самый отдаленный угол университетской территории, где устроился под деревом и, убедившись, что поблизости никого нет, воровато открыл книгу, которую для конспирации вложил в учебник по риторике. От первой же попавшейся на глаза фразы руки дрогнули, а рот сам собой открылся.

"Хотя сам Юэшэн почитал себя великим повесою, он имел один существенный изъян, а именно тот, что орудие мужской силы было у него не столь уж значительным. Когда наступал миг сладостной встречи, его янское орудие оживлялось, но сил едва хватало на одно поднятие духа".

Налетевший ветерок игриво перелистнул несколько страниц, благодаря чему Ли Сончжун ознакомился с представшим остекленевшему взору следующим отрывком:

"Скажу главное: прежде чем приблизиться к женщине, не менее четверти часа надлежит упражняться в дыхании, отчего янское орудие возрастет до семи-восьми цуней. И тогда, входя внутрь лона, оное походит на удава, заглатывающего доверчивую жертву, или на дикого селезня, склевывающего на лугу травку".

Картина, нарисованная воображением, - селезень, склевывающий на лугу травку, - заставила содрогнуться.

_Семь цуней..._

Кажется, супружеская жизнь таит куда больше трудностей, чем он ожидал.

Ли Сончжун закрыл рот, протолкнул застрявший в горле ком и взял книгу в руки.

...Исключительно из образовательных целей.

* * *

Он знал, что будет наказан за свой непозволительный проступок, и кара не заставила себя ждать. На "Цвет абрикоса", по недосмотру так и оставленный в учебнике, наткнулся Ё Рим, и когда Ли Сончжун, пожелав Ким Ющик спокойной ночи (она по-прежнему жила в комнате Ё Рима), вернулся к себе, тот, оправдывая свое игривое прозвище, зачитывал избранные места ГэльО, остекленевшему посреди комнаты с подушкой в руках. Вздрогнув на звук открывшейся двери, последний пришел в себя и пулей вылетел наружу, прижимая подушку к животу, точно у него внезапно приключилась колика.

\- Смотрю, ты во всем любишь академический подход, - подмигнул развеселившийся Ё Рим, любуясь вспыхнувшей физиономией Ли Сончжуна. - Зря я боялся за твою супружескую жизнь.

\- Это не то, что ты подумал!

Он потянулся к проклятущей книжке, но Ё Рим оказался проворней.

\- О да, конечно! Тут, конечно, огромный простор для толкований! - и, увернувшись, без малейшего смущения, с выражением продекламировал: - "И едва забрезжил рассвет и пропел петух, молодые супруги вновь возжелали друг друга. Чжэньнян приняла посох Чжэньцина и преисполнилась сладостью..."

Ли Сончжун со стоном ужаса снова попытался выхватить "Цвет абрикоса", но Ё Рим опять ускользнул и, перелистнув несколько страниц, продолжил вещать:

\- "Студент вновь утонул в Мяонян. Он принялся резвиться и толочь пестом в этой ненасытной ступке"... Однако сравнение, а? - еще один бросок и снова неудачно. - "Ненасытная ступка"!

Отчаяние прибавило Ли Сончжуну сил. Он сделал обманное движение и наконец-то достиг цели, о чем пожалел в следующий же миг: непотребный опус взмыл в воздух и, перебирая страницами, точно огромная бабочка, перепорхнул через всю комнату, приземлившись...

...к ногам Ким Ющик.

\- Слушайте, совсем из головы вылетело!.. - она машинально наклонилась, собираясь поднять книгу с пола. - Завтра же...

\- Нет!.. - кидаясь к ней, вскрикнул Ли Сончжун, но запутался ногами в одеяле и растянулся во весь рост.

Она взглянула на название и побледнела.

\- Откуда... откуда у вас это?! Чье это?..

Ё Рим с невинным видом захлопал ресницами.

"Я? Причем тут я?" - крупными буквами было написано на его лице.

Взгляд Ким Ющик переместился на Ли Сончжуна - красного и взмокшего.

"Опять?!" - вспыхнуло в ее глазах.

Он немедленно покраснел и взмок еще сильней. Дополнительного признания вины не требовалось.

\- Как только не стыдно! Ты - и это!..

Она держала "Цвет абрикоса" двумя пальцами, отчего страницы сами собой перелистывались. Мелькающие иллюстрации (совершенно непристойного характера) усиливали абсурдность происходящего и сбивали Ли Сончжуна с мысли.

\- Я не... - заикался он. _О боже... _\- Я вовсе не... _Всеблагой Будда..._ Я сам не знаю, откуда она взялась... - и тут его осенило: - Постой... А откуда **ты** знаешь, что это такое?

Взгляд Ким Ющик на миг опустел, а еще через миг ее и след простыл.

Следующие несколько дней, стоило ему встретиться с ней взглядом, Ли Сончжун сразу чувствовал, как начинают гореть уши. ГэльО и Ё Рим притворялись, будто ничего не замечают, но последний делал это настолько выразительно, что под конец не выдержала даже Ким Ющик: Ё Рим получил по лбу плотно свернутым свитком, а она, взяв Ли Сончжуна за руку, вытащила его за университетские ворота.

\- Послушай, я сто раз говорила: если что-то хочешь сказать - говори, а не пыхти и не дуйся, как мышь на крупу!

\- Я не дуюсь! - пропыхтел он и тут же отвел глаза.

Она выразительно приподняла брови.

\- Я... просто я... - она смотрела на него в упор - открыто и доверчиво, и Ли Сончжун все-таки решился: - Я хочу стать тебе самым лучшим мужем... - выдохнул он.

Ким Ющик едва слышно ойкнула и прижала ладонь ко рту.

\- У меня, - все сильнее робея, он произносил те слова, от мыслей о которых его кидало в краску всего несколько дней назад, - нет опыта в том, что касается от...отношений супругов, вот я и подумал, что должен как-то подготовиться...

Она остановила его, замотав головой:

\- Ты уже самый лучший. Для меня ты - самый лучший. Поэтому не нужно, не мучай себя...

\- Почему ты решила, что я себя мучаю? - встрепенулся он.

Ее брови выразительно приподнялись:

\- Хочешь сказать...

\- А, нет, конечно, больше не буду, - спохватился Ли Сончжун, побагровев до такой степени, что вспотели даже ладони.

Ким Ющик теперь смотрела на него с некоторым подозрением, и он начал торопливо оправдываться, только усугубляя ситуацию. Наконец, он и сам это понял и пробормотал, пряча глаза:

\- Я просто хотел научиться...

Ким Ющик порозовела, и теперь даже самый невнимательный прохожий не спутал бы ее с парнем, даже очень миловидным.

\- Давай лучше учиться вместе... Сами.

Сердце в его груди застучало так громко, что он даже удивился, что на него не оборачивались спешащие по своим делам немногочисленные прохожие.

\- Не по учебникам... - шепнула Ким Ющик. - И уж точно не по таким книжкам. Хорошо?..

По спине Ли Сончжуна забегали мурашки. Он как раз собирался выразить свою готовность учиться не покладая рук и прочих частей тела, когда ее лицо вдруг изменилось. Ким Ющик предостерегающе коснулась его рукава.

\- Вот ведь удача-то, вот удача!.. - раздалось за спиной. - А я-то думал, как мне тебя найти!..

К ним приближался господин Хванг - хозяин книжной лавки, благодаря которому они когда-то и повстречались. Надо заметить, никакой особой благодарности к хитрому пройдохе Ли Сончжун не испытывал. Особенно сейчас, когда тот так потирал от радости руки.

"Добром дело не кончится," - успел подумать он, и, точно в ответ, из-за плеча Хванга выглянул...

Ли Сончжун торопливо отвернулся, но было поздно.

_Узнал._

Он закрыл от досады глаза.

\- Тут работенка кое-какая есть... - конспиративным шепотом сообщил Хванг, цепкими пальцами прихватывая Ким Ющик за рукав. - Помнишь господина Ю? Он готов заплатить... - он наклонился к ее уху. Глаза Ким Ющик округлились. - Заказ, правда, непростой... - он снова перешел на шепот, но Ли Сончжун, не выдержав, дернул Ким Ющик на себя и невольно услышал последнюю фразу.

\- "Цветы Сливы в Золотой Вазе"? - с недоверием повторил он, и оба торговца испуганно заоглядывались по сторонам. - Вы хотите, чтобы Ким Ющик переписал "Цветы Сливы в Золотой Вазе"?!

\- Тихо ты!.. Нет, а в чем, собственно, дело? - пошел в наступление Хванг. - Вот увидишь, потомки еще оценят это, не побоюсь этого слова, великое произведение по достоинству...

\- Великое?! Это же непристойная литература - да как вы можете...

\- Постойте-постойте... - подал голос доселе молчавший господин Ю, который все это время не спускал с Ли Сончжуна глаз. - А не вы ли, достопочтенный школяр, не далее как пятого дня купили у меня "Цвет абрикоса"?

Ли Сончжун прикусил язык.

Ким Ющик недобро прищурилась:

\- Значит, понятия не имеешь, откуда это у тебя взялось?..

\- Видишь!.. - Хванг подпихнул Ким Ющик в бок. - Даже наследник столь уважаемого рода - и тот не побрезговал! Все книги до единой раскупили! А ты его еще переписывать не хотел! Уговаривать ведь пришлось!..

Ли Сончжун потерял дар речи. В голове закрутились избранные цитаты, которые - он не сомневался - теперь не оставят его до смертного ложа. Одна прозвучала особенно отчетливо:

"Погружая в лоно свой жезл, студент ворочал им, как кочергой, и ему слышалось, что там что-то клокотало и булькало".

Ли Сончжун посмотрел на Ким Ющик. В его груди тоже заклокотало и забулькало. Решив не дожидаться, когда из ушей повалит пар, он схватил ее за руку, обжег торговцев взглядом, от которого они отпрянули, и быстро пошел прочь.

\- Ким Ющик, - некоторое время спустя вернув себе способность связно говорить, он наконец-то остановился.

За это время они ушли довольно далеко, и теперь оказались на поросшем бурьяном пустыре. Она ковыряла ногой землю и боялась поднять глаза.

\- Ким Ющик, посмотри на меня. Вот так. А теперь скажи честно: сколько и какие именно романы ты переписывала?

\- Зачем тебе? - пискнула она.

Ли Сончжун расправил плечи. В глазах его вспыхнул пламень.

\- Я должен их прочитать. Исключительно из образовательных целей! - добавил он, увидев ее потрясенно приоткрывшийся рот. - В конце концов, ты же их читала! Или хочешь сказать, что тебе можно, а мне - нет?

Их взгляды встретились.

Пухлые губы Ким Ющик дрогнули в улыбке, переведя его мысли в практическое русло.

"И едва забрезжил рассвет и пропел петух, молодые супруги вновь возжелали друг друга"...

\- Из образовательных целей... - шепотом повторил Ли Сончжун, склоняясь к ее лицу.

Он всегда оправдывал ее ожидания.

\- Мне нужно вспомнить... - запрокидывая голову, шепнула в ответ она.

Супружество обещало быть куда интересней, чем ей казалось в начале.

\- Вспомнить?! - в ужасе ахнул Ли Сончжун. - Их было настолько много?!

Ким Ющик расхохоталась, и он счастливо улыбнулся в ответ.

Она никогда не уставала его удивлять.

* * *

Примечание: все приведенные цитаты из реального литературного произведения - любовного романа китайского средневекового автора Би Сяошена под названием "Цвет абрикоса".


End file.
